wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2011/12/09
From User:Kris159's perspective. Times are in UTC +0 (EST +5), so 2:59 is actually 9:59 PM, December 8.Category:ChatlogCategory:Chatlog of 2011Category:Chatlog of 2011/12 02:59 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): (Ok, the Kada messaged you a few hours ago telling you to meet them in their capital city now) 02:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): (They'd send a diplomat, of course.) 02:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Orin, that is.) 02:59 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Wait. brb. 5 mins max.) 03:02 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) 03:03 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): (ok) 03:03 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): *The meeting room would be in a tall buiding, spiring over the glimering city below* 03:03 Wolf82 (wolf802): An Enemy Diplomat has been deployed! 03:03 Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK) 03:04 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): *it has a single table, with the document to be agreed upon in the middle, with around 10 chairs around the table, and a few more chairs bordering the room* 03:04 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): *The room features a lot of golds and rich materials* 03:04 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): *is standing behind my side of the table, waiting for the diplomat to enter* 03:04 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): *has with me two other advisors* 03:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): *The diplomat would enter, though not be the man the Emperor spoke with previously.* 03:05 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): *and around 10 guards in the room, a pair at each of the two grand doors* 03:05 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): *walks around the table, and up to the man, then offers my hand* 03:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): *He shakes* 03:05 Wolf82 (wolf802): Man: Quintar Olsom. It's an honor. 03:05 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): Good day. I am Emperor Gekanjimy. 03:06 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): Please, *motions behind me* take a seat. 03:06 Wolf82 (wolf802): *He does so graciously* 03:06 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): *walks around the table back to my side, and takes a seat myself* 03:06 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): The Federal Government has decided that they will, indeed, support your attack for control on Alislore. 03:07 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: I am very pleased to hear that. 03:08 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): They are willing to offer the assistance of up to five of our seven fleets, and ten of our sixteen armies. 03:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: Once we succeed, it'll be a great benefit to us all. 03:08 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): Approximately half would be on reserve - used only if the battle is not going well. 03:08 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: Good, good. The armies, I am not so sure would be deployed. Our main concern is controlling the air space of the enemy. If we do that, we control the higher city, and the higher city would have great influence over the lower levels. 03:09 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): I see. 03:09 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): Do you have any intelligence concerning the numbers of the enemy? 03:09 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: It's a ladder, but you start at the top, and it all falls down to the very bottom. 03:10 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: The exact numbers are difficult to determine, but our anaylis shows that our fleet, combined with yours, and possibly another's, would be sufficent to break through with relative ease. 03:10 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): Alright. 03:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: Our main concern in the attack.. 03:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: Is to get through the first line of their defense. Once we are able to get our main force inside their lines, we would be able to rip them to shreds. 03:11 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: However, there is one thing. 03:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: Intelligence has gathered images of a new fighter - we're assuming a prototype - that seems to perform at... Well, it's made a mark in the three days it's been in battle. 03:12 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: We also suspect that they planning a counterattack soon. We want to use it to our advantage. 03:13 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): How? 03:14 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: Simple. They move their forces to attack, we break through the area we've been trying to capture while they do. The attack force will be cut off from the main force, and will be easily dealt with when they have no reinforcements or support. 03:14 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): Very well. 03:14 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): The federation also wants to establish proper diplomatic ties with Orin - including a bilateral treaty and embassies on each of our capitals. 03:15 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: ... Yes. That sounds doable. 03:16 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): Ok. 03:16 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): When will the attack start? 03:16 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: In two days. 03:17 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): Oh, ok. 03:17 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): We were hoping for a little longer preperation time, but that will be ok. 03:17 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: I apologize, but at this time we work on the enemy's clock. 03:18 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): Ah. We'll send military commanders to plan the attack shortly. 03:18 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: That sounds good. 03:19 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): Is there anything else? 03:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: Not at all. 03:19 Wolf82 (wolf802): Quintar: Shall we sign? 03:20 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): (What are we signing?) 03:20 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): (oh) 03:20 Wolf82 (wolf802): (Pretty much just a treaty agreeing to cooperate in the military operation.) 03:20 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): *nods, then signs it, and slides it over to your side* 03:21 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Quintar signs* 03:21 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): *stands up, walks around to your side of the table then offers my hand again* 03:22 Wolf82 (wolf802): *Quintar stands and shakes* 03:22 Emperor Gekanjimy (kris159): It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr(s*). Quintar.